Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a firearm with a slide and frame. The present disclosure relates more particularly to a firearm with reduced jamming.
Description of Related Art
There are three common types of handguns: single-shot pistols, revolvers, and semi-automatic pistols. Semi-automatic pistols have a single fixed firing chamber machined into the rear of the barrel, and a magazine so they can be used to fire more than one round. Each press of the trigger fires a cartridge, using the energy of the cartridge to activate the mechanism so that the next cartridge may be fired immediately.
A pistol is a type of handgun that typically has one chamber integral with the barrel. A semi-automatic pistol delivers fast rates of fire and requires only a few second to reload. In blowback-type semi-automatics, the recoil force is used to push the slide back and eject the shell so that the magazine spring can push another round up, then as the slide returns, it chambers the round.